Blitzkrieg Bop'd
Blitzkrieg Bop'd is the first episode of Detentionaire premiered on September 12th 2011 as part of preview for the show. Plot *4:13:21PM "At 4:15 detention gets out. The problem is I'm kinda not in detention right now and yah that's a pretty huge problem." Lee Ping is being chased through the halls of A Nigma High by the Cleaners commenting that the first day of tenth grade is the worst day of his life. *7:42AM, Earlier that day Lee is being escorted to his first day of tenth grade at A Nigma High by his Mother, who also works there as a teacher. Once on school grounds Lee is met by his best friends Holger and Camilio. *9:10AM, First period Holger and Lee attend their first class. They watch a broadcast by Tina Kwee and Chaz Monorainian. Holger points out that Tina is Lee's crush embarrassing him in the process. Tina points out the disappearance of Principal Wurst but Chaz interrupts her, telling the student body of a mandatory assembly being held by the new principal directly after lunch. *12:00 Noon, Lunch time Holger, Lee and Camilio break for lunch. While discussing Tina, Lee absent mindedly spills his lunch all over Biffy Goldstien a large muscular bully. Luckily for Lee he is saved by Vice Principal Victoria who takes Biffy into the sub-basement for detention for bullying. Unfortunately Lee developes the need for a bathroom break at the same moment Chaz and Tina announce the mandatory assembly in the auditorium to swear in the new Principal. *1:08PM During the ceremony Lee sneaks off to go to the bathroom. The new principal, or general as he prefers, Principal General Barrage, stomps his way on stage immediately earning the fear and awe of the student body for his cyborg like appearance and no nonsense millitary attitude. In the bathroom Lee spots someone hidden in a cubical who activates a switch which in turn throws the auditorium into chaos: *Frogs are unleashed on the students and staff *Music and lights blinds the crowd *Stink bombs trigger mass puking *Confedy causes sensory overload *The Tatzel Worm is turned loose in the auditorium *A disgusting green paint showers the assembly *And finally the sprinklers are triggered When the perverbial smoke finally clears a laughing Lee Ping is standing in the doorway. Making Lee's case worse is that his bag is found containing blueprints and information needed to pull off the prank. This prompts Barrage to sentence Lee to one full year of Detention, and Mrs. Ping grounds Lee for one full year as well. *3:00PM Lee is in a hurry to get to detention before someone tries to kill him. Lee explains to Holger and Camilio that he wasn't responsible for the prank and that the bag isn't his - supporting this fact is a pink bra inside the bag which clearly wasn't used during the prank, nor does Lee have any other use for it. However it's soon revealed that Lee has become the most popular student in school in some bizarre twist. Both Tina and Chaz try to interview Lee. Lee notices that they're using an outdated black and white camera, explaining that their other one was lost during the prank. Realizing there could be evidence proving his innocence Lee rushes back to the auditorium to grab the camera. Unfortunately it's crawling with the Cleaners and before Lee can sneak in Brandy ambushes him and forces him to be her boyfriend. Barrage grabs Lee and drags him off to detention. *3:15PM Detention Room Barrage dumps Lee into the detention room where he encounters Biffy again. Much to Lee's surprize Biffy doesn't hold any ill will about the prank or about lunch. Biffy appears to have been putting on a show so that he could work on a sweater in private and he firmly believes that Lee couldn't pull off the prank. Lee calls Holger and Camilio to ask them to grab the camera for him but they're currently preocupied by a video game. Biffy suggests that Lee sneak out of Detention and grab the camera himself. Their supervisor is apparently incapable of waking up so that will prevent him from noticing Lee's absence. Biffy instructs Lee to plant a cell phone on Barrage so that Biffy can track him using it's GPS. Biffy will also track Lee using his own Cell Phone GPS and guide him through the school. Lee asks Biffy why he is helping him, apparently because the whole thing reminds him of a spy movie, even if that makes him the "Techno-geek". Lee plants the phone in front of Barrage's office which the latter gleefully confiscates. After a few conplications Lee sneaks into the Auditorium and finds the camera, before he can grab it he is blindsided by a shadowy figure and instead has to settle for a satelite phone. Lee chases after the figure but looses him at the school swimming pool. The Cleaners spot Lee and give chase. Lee escapes back to Detention, via the vents, and dispite harassment from the Tatzelwurm makes it inside just in time. *9:48PM At home Lee has plugged the pics from the camera into his computer. He has found a picture of someone messing with his bag, and claims that when he figures out who that is, he is going to get his life back. Webisode A webisode was released on Teletoon.com tying into the first episode of Detentionaire. Tina Kwee arrives at Barrages office to get a interview with him. Barrage claims he is ex-black ops and thus can't tell Tina much of anything about himself. When asked what happened to Principal Wurst Barrage dodges the question and goes out of his office to investigate a ringing Phone. While Barrage is out Tina finds a file containing images of Wurst. Barrage comes back and kicks Tina out. Tina promises herself that she will find out what Barrage is hiding. thumb|374px|left Gallery bb.png bb2.png bb3.png bb4.png bb5.png bb6.png bb7.png bb8.png bb10.png bb11.png bb12.png bb13.png bb14.png bb15.png bb16.png bb17.png bb18.png bb19.png bb20.png bb21.png bb22.png bb23.png bb24.png bb25.png bb26.png 33.jpg 32.jpg Sans titre 2.jpg Sans titre 4.jpg Sans titre 3.jpg Prank3.jpg Prank1.jpg Prank0.jpg Prank.jpg 6.jpg 5.jpg 4.jpg 7.jpg Trivia *This is the first and only episode of season 1 to use swear words, as Lee mumbles the word "crap" when he drops the camera. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1